24fandomcom-20200223-history
Arlo Glass
Arlo Glass was an intelligence agent and aerial drone expert working for CTU New York during Day 8. Day 8 ]] Arlo reported that the CTU drone did not fire countermeasures against the Stinger rocket launched by Davros. He was unable to explain why the drone failed to Brian Hastings, and determined that to discover the problem he would have to disassemble the drone himself. He later reported that Chloe O'Brian hacked his workstation. Arlo assisted CTU with activities throughout the day, whilst also flirting with Dana Walsh. He became angered when his workload was doubled because Dana left to attend to a "personal problem" that she refused to fill him in on. Arlo became increasingly annoyed with frequent dissapearences and reported Dana's suspicious meeting with Kevin Wade to Cole Ortiz, Dana's fiancée. Cole told Arlo to keep him updated. Arlo later led Cole to her position where Cole confronted her about her past. comes up with an effective way of restoring their data ]] After CTU was hit by an EMP, Arlo reported to Brian Hastings that there had been several fatalities, as well as severe flooding in the basement. Hastings told him to give him updates every twenty minutes. After Chloe tapped into the CTU trunk line in the server room, Arlo reported that she had successfully restored power to the agency. When Dana left the main floor to help Tarin Faroush avoid the CTU ambush he was driving into, Arlo caught her and questioned her activity. She claimed to be doing a diagnostic, but when Arlo searched her system and found no such program running he became suspicious. Dana prepared to strangle him with a cable but before she could Arlo was called back to the floor. He left and moments later Dana was arrested. Arlo later tried to help new CTU chief Chloe bring back Jack, who had gone rouge, but to no avail. After Jack had escaped from CTU custody, Arlo took orders from Jason Pillar who was leading the manhunt for Jack. After Jack again escaped arrest, Chloe became suspicious about Pillar's true intentions. She shared her suspicions with Arlo, who simply said he would follow Pillar's orders until Chloe had something substantial to go on. Shortly after, Arlo found a call that Jack had made to Meredith Reed. Pillar ordered him to give the call to his assistant Eden Linley to trace it. Arlo said he would take care of it, but Pillar insisted that Eden do it. Arlo then decided to help Chloe help Jack expose information about the Russians' involvement in the day's events. Chloe's first step was to talk to Cole about Jack's whereabouts. Cole, who was locked down in a holding cell for aiding Jack, was under constant surveillance by Pillar's system. Arlo said that shutting it down would be impossible, but worked with Chloe to create their own wireless network. Arlo was able to get Chloe ninety unsupervised seconds with Cole. Cole revealed that Jack had gotten a hold of the evidence and was trying to prove the Russians' involvement. Thanks to Arlo's efforts, Chloe was able to prove her suspicions that Pillar was trying to cover something up. Chloe and Arlo later figured out that Jack had to have someone helping him. They tried to find out who it was, but Chloe told Arlo to go back to his station because Eden was watching. Before he left, Chloe told him to try to identify the contact. Minutes later, Arlo told Chloe his findings. The man was Jack's military friend Jim Ricker. Arlo later found his address, and Chloe send Cole to question Ricker of Jack's whereabouts. After Cole got information from Ricker that Jack was at the UN, Arlo scanned the area for Jack. He eventually found Jack in the reflection of a vending machine. After Chloe obtaine Jack's evidence about the Russians, she tried to send to Arlo who planned to send the video to every government official in the country. However, Pillar had both Chloe and Cole arrested before the file could be uploaded. Upon their reinstatement at CTU, Chloe, Cole, and Arlo worked the floor alone at CTU, hoping to find Jack after he was kidnapped by hitmen working for Charles Logan. Arlo eventually located Jack using the drones, and Allison Taylor was able to stop Jack's execution. After some final words with the President and Chloe, Jack left, and Chloe told Arlo to shut the drones down. Background information and notes * The original name for the character was Jonah Schwartz. * Arlo is one of the seven characters to appear in every episode of their only season. The others are Teri Bauer (Season 1), Chase Edmunds (Season 3), Nadia Yassir (Season 6), Cole Ortiz (Season 8), Mark Boudreau (Live Another Day) and Kate Morgan (Live Another Day). Memorable quotes * Arlo Glass: Who is Jack Bauer? ("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") Live appearances nl:Arlo Glass See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters